pyuisfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyuis Grammar
'Alphabet and orthography' †Pronounced /ɛ/ at the start or middle of a word, pronounced /e/ when at the end of a word. Ĕĕ may be used for when e is pronounced as /e/, but this is non-standard. Other sounds (which appear rarely) Some diagraphs also have a certain phonetic value, however, these are rare and usually appear in loan words, proper nouns or in compound words (as a result of two morphemes being strung together) - despite the morpheme boundry, the two letters merge to make the sounds below in speach. *lj = /ʎ/ *nj = /ɲ/ *tj = /c/ *dj = /ɟ/ 'Grammar' Derivational morphology The suffixes -o, -u and -i indicate that a word is a noun, adjective and adverb respectively. Many new words can be derived simply by changing these suffixes, just as -ly derives adverbs from adjectives in English: From kipomo (a pig), we get kipomu (pig like) and kipomi (in a pig like manner). As in English, plural are marked with the suffix -s in Pyuis. However, Non-countable nouns are marked with the suffix -t. Mass nouns are substances of concepts that we cannot divide into separate elements, or have several of them. Air, water, cheese, dust are examples of mass nouns. Adjectives with describe plural and mass nouns take the suffixes -su and -tu For example: "Kipom'o' śumum'u'" meaning a "large/big pig", if made plural would be "Kipom'os 'śumum'su'", meaning "large/big pigs". Compound words can be formed by adding two roots together, then adding the noun, adjective or adverb endings. For example, the word for "pig swill" is "Lonimkipomot" *Lonim (food) + kipom (pig) + ot (mass noun)*. Pyuis has agglutinative morphology; so morphemes can be strung together to form complex words. Pyuis compound words take a head-dependent stem-final arrangement, the opposite of English. For example; *Cãǵatgamo = Student; cãǵat(human)-gam(study)-o, therefore "human-study"("study" is the dependent changes the meaning of the head "human") *Gamcãǵatot = Study of humans; gam(study)-cãǵat(human)-ot, therefore "study-human" ("human" is the dependent changes the meaning of the head "study") 'Definite article' Pyuis has one article, the definite article. It is used to show that the noun is definitive, identifiable to the listener/reader. "The" is the definite article in English, and the Pyuis definite article is like "The" in English. However, the definite article in Pyuis is a suffixed article, which means that it is marked in the end if the noun, rather than being an individual word like in English. The Pyuis definitive article is "cako", it is placed on the end of a definite noun instead of "o". The definitive article is used less in Pyuis as in English, and is used when refering to a partocular object which was previously mentioned. *Kipomo = a pig *Kipom'cako' = the pig 'Superlatives and comparatives' Superlatives and comparatives are prefixes in Pyuis 'Pronouns' 'Determiners' Determiners are affixes in Pyuis, placed after the last root in the word, but before the noun/adjective suffix. 'Verbs' 'Infinitive' The infinitive is the basic, unconjugated form of a verb, sometimes called the name of the verb. In English the infinitive is the word "to" followed by a verb: to talk, to see, to return. The Akebarian infinitive is formed by adding the suffix -iar to the end of the verb. 'Tenses' Tenses in Akebarian are formed by removing the infinitive suffix and replacing it with the appropriate suffix. There are three tenses in Dradelian, past, present and future. 'Causative' The Causative is a form of a verb that indicates that a subject causes someone or something else to do or be something. It is formed by adding the suffix -sred to the verb. In English, it can be translated as "A causes B to (verb)". Also, Pyuis has no verb for English verbs such as "feed" or "kill", so these would be "cause to eat" and "cause to die" in Pyuis. 'Indirect and direct objects of causative' The causative verbs in Pyuis typically have a direct object, and sometimes an indirect object, which are marked with the accusative and dative respectfully (this will be discussed later). In the sentence "I cause you to be a dog", in Pyuis, "you" would be accusative as it is treat as the direct object, and "dog" would be dative as it is treat as the indirect object. Therefore, in Pyuis it would be "ton sredcebar źok'cic' zigãǵ'źet'o". 'Moods' Moods are used to signal modality. There are ten moods in Pyuis. Moods are added as prefixes to the verb. 'Desirative mood' The desirative mood is used to express a desire or want to do a certain action. The prefix trid- is added to the verb. The Causative form of the verb can also be made desirative, for example "ton tridsredgafar źokcic" means "I desire to feed you", however, if the causative affix is placed before the desirative affix, the meaning of the sentence is changed. So to say "I cause you to want to eat", it would be "ton sredtridgafar źokcic". The causative works this way for all verb moods. 'Necessitative mood' The necessitative mood expresses the need to do a certain action. The prefix sdol- is added to the verb. 'Potential mood' The Potential mood is a mood of probability indicating that, in the opinion of the speaker, the action or occurrence is considered likely #vjem - Speculative, maybe #crev - "should" #prek = "able to" #vil = conditional #ǵut = subjective #het = dubiative #kreś - prohibitive #ņãt - "probably" 'Adverb tenses' Adverbs are inflicted in the past and future in Akebarian, however, this only happens when the adverb modifies a verb, and does not happen if the adverb modifies an adjective. *Ton maj'ar' bekrad'i' - I run quickly *Ton maj'ir' bekrad'dri' - I ran quickly *Ton maj'or' bekrad'zli' - I am going to run quickly 'Aspects' Aspects in Akebarian are marked with suffixes. Below is a list of aspects and their approriate suffixes. Aspects, as can be seen, are marked with the suffix ã. *Perfect +igã * Continuous +ãjã * terminative +erãtã * Durative - ərgã * Prospective (soon) - oljã * Defective - akrenã * Accidental - isendrã * Inchoative - eveskã * Iterative - avredã Supine The supine is a verbal noun used in Pyuis, verbs of motion to indicate purpose, the Pyuis supine verb combines both the verb and noun in one word, and can appear in three tenses. The supine is formed in the following way: verb stem-noun-supine suffix. For example, "I walked in order to help an animal" would be "Ton bezar tumbujenbãśte", with "tumbujenbãśte" being the supine noun (tum = walk, bujen = animal/creature, bãśte = supine). Supine tense The supine can appear in all three tenses. The supine verb does not need to follow the tense of the verb which it indicates the purpose of. For example, "Ton bezir tumbujenbãśtie" means "I walked to help an animal", and since both verbs are in past tense, it shows that the action of walking is complete, and that an animal has been helped. But "Ton bezir tumbujenbãśte" also means "I walked to help an animal", but since the supine is in the present tense, it shows that the although action of walking is complete, but an animal is currently being helped. And "Ton bezir tumbujenbãśtoe" means "I walked to help an animal" but the supine is in the future tense, so it means that an animal is not yet helped, therefore "I walked to help an animal in the future". 'Cases' Akebarian has many cases. 'Interrogatives' Interrogatives are used to ask questions in Pyuis. Unlike in English, the word order does not change when a statement is turned into a question. In Pyuis the interrogative is placed before the statement to turn the statement into a question. Pyuis interrogatives are based partially on Esperanto interrogatives. Yes–no interrogatives Yes–no questions are formed with the interrogative vec at the beginning of the clause, or by placing it before the noun which the question is being asked about. For example, the interrogative equivalent of the statement Kipomcako cebar śumumu "The pig is large" is Vec kipomcako cebar śumumu'? "Is the pig large?" The subject and the verb are not inverted to form questions as in English and many other European languages. As mentioned above, interrogatives can be placed before the noun the question is being asked about, therefore change the meaning of the question depending on their word order. For example, in the question "vec źuruko sredgiņir caǵãtcicos?" = "did the bear kill people", "vec" is placed before źuruko (bear), therefore the question is being asked about the bear, thus implying "was it the bear that killed people?". However, in the sentence "Źuruko sredgiņir vec caǵãtcicos?", "vec" is placed before "cãǵatcicos" (people ~ accusative case), therefore the question is being asked about the people, thus implying "was it people that the bear killed". Other interrogatives Pyuis has several more interrogatives to ask more detail about the question, the same rules mentioned above also apply for these interrogatives. *cumon - what, which *bemov - where, in which place *dãn - why, for what reason *śaśum - how, by which way/method *ņetem - how much/how many *vec - yes/no *śud - in what condition/state *vjevem - what type? *vśãk - when, at which time? Months *Ǵanũar *Febraz *Murzod *Aprel *Majz *Ǵenvo *Asta *Selvo *Ghar *Doghad *Goldo *Dizimber Days *Mundio *Cuzdio *Wedenzdio *Turzdio *Fraydio *Sãtdio *Sundio Numbers * 0 Ņul * 1 Monov * 2 Bera * 3 Daņe * 4 Tim * 5 Remec * 6 Hog * 7 Ǵeras * 8 Elkaũ * 9 Dos * 10 Blos * 100 Dvaś * 1,000 Milãs * 1,000,000 Miljon * 1,000,000,000 Felkas * 1,000,000,000,000 Biljon